Returning
by daughter of poseidon675
Summary: Female Stiles! After 13 years, Stiles has returned to Beacon Hills and brings a surprise. Derek never knew Stiles was pregnant with his child. Now that she is back, will he have the chance to be the Mate and Father he has always wanted to be? Read and find out. R
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1**

**Stiles**

After thirteen years, you would think it would be good to be back in Beacon Hills, right, no. The only reason I was coming back was because my dad had a heart attack and is in the hospital. I sighed as I passed the welcome sign. Lauren was passed out in the back. She had her Father's Green eyes and Black hair. I smiled when I looked into the review mirror and saw her sound asleep. Let me tell you, raising a Werewolf child is not as easy as it seems. About ten minutes after I crossed the welcome sign, I was at the hospital. I woke my thirteen year old and we made our way out of the jeep.

As soon as we made our way to the doors of the hospital, mama McCall ran up to us. "Stiles, is that really you?" She asked. I smiled and nodded, only to be pulled into a very tight hug.

"Cant…. Breathe…..Mama McCall." I chocked out. She laughed and let me go.

"You must be Lauren. Wow she looks like her dad." Ms. McCall said. I smiled and nodded. Lauren just stood there, smiling. "Alright, your dad is room 504, 3rd floor. Be careful, I don't know when the boys are coming back." She said the last part whispering. I nodded and Lauren and I made our way to my father's room.

He was sitting there casually, just watching T.V. I smiled at him and made my way over to his bed. He wrapped me in a hug.

"Wow, Lauren looks like her dad. What no hug to your grandpa?" Dad asked smiling. Lauren ran up and gave him a big hug.

Next thing I know, I am yanked by the arm and into Scott's arms.

"Stiles! When did you get back and wow is that Lauren?"

"Hey Uncle Scott!" Lauren yelled and jumped into his arms. I laughed until I heard a thought clear behind me. I turned around to see Isaac. I smiled and hugged my old best friend.

Next thing I know, Derek is leaning on the wall, in his usual attire, black leather jacket, black jeans, and grey shirt. I sighed. I knew I was going to have to face him. Lauren noticed my sudden change in mood and stood protectively in front of me.

"Lauren, he's not a threat, no one in this room is." I said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked at me and nodded and moved to be with her grandfather. "Derek, can I have a word with you in the hall?" He nodded and led the way out. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking on the Sherriff. May I ask you the same question?" He asked.

"I came back for my father. And also to see my friends. Lauren is yours by the way if you haven't noticed." I shot at him.

"My other question is, why did you leave? Why for so long? I love you Stiles. I wanted to be one big happy family."

"I left because, I thought you didn't care anymore. I thought it was the best thing for me and Lauren. I'm sorry, I didn't know, Derek. I love you too." I said back, tears in my eyes. He shook his head and brushed the tears away. I could tell the four in the room were watching us and Dad was asking what was going on, per usual. Derek kissed the top of my head and pulled me into a hug.

"Come on, Lauren needs you to be strong. Let her know you're still the mate of the big bad Alpha Derek Hale." He said.

I smiled and laughed a little. When I was still here thirteen years ago, I used to go around bragging to the pack about me being Derek's mate. I nodded and we made our way back inside the room. Everyone had smug looks on their faces.

"Don't say a word. I know what you are all thinking. I will personally cut off the men's dicks and cut off Lauren's phone privileges." Everyone in the room's hands flew to what I threatened. I smiled and pushed my hair back. "Alright, Lauren and I need to get going. See you boys later." I pushed Lauren out of the room and Derek gave my forehead a light kiss on the forehead.

We got back to the jeep when I saw 'the pack mobile' I laughed because I got name it. We arrived at the Stilinski household about twenty minutes after we left the hospital. I saw Lola (the blue jeep) waiting for me in the driveway. As soon as I shut off the car, I was hugging my baby. Lauren laughed at me as she got our suitcases out of the trunk.

We walked inside of the house and I showed her around. She smiled at the purple room I had set up for her when I found out I was pregnant. She set her suitcase on the bed and started unpacking. I left to go into my old brown room. Still the same, Pictures of Derek and I, Scott and I and the pack. Posters all around the wall of bands I used to listen to.

**Allison**

I just got out of a movie with Lydia when Scott called me.

"Hey what's up babe?" I asked

"_Stiles is back. She and Derek have a child whose name is Lauren. I've already seen her. She is probably at the Sheriff's house. Go see her." _He said and hung up.

"Lydia, Stiles is back. Come on, let's go see her. Apparently she and Derek have a girl named Lauren. We have to go see them." I said quickly.

"Did you just say Stiles?" The strawberry blond asked.

"Yeah, come on. We have to go see her. Sheriff's house. Drive." I demanded. She nodded and we were off to see Stiles.

**Stiles**

I was in the kitchen making lunch when someone knocked on the door. I wiped off my hands and made my way to the door. As soon as I opened it, two people were tackling me in hugs. I looked to see a strawberry blond, and a brunette. Allison and Lydia. I laughed and Lauren came down the stairs.

"Holy shit, Scott was telling the truth. You are back and have Derek's child. Wow, she looks like him." Allison said. I smiled and nodded.

"Speaking of him, Pack meeting, Hale house, Five O'clock sharp." Lydia ordered. I saluted her and she rolled her eyes. "Speaking of which, I am going to spoil Lauren. No buts' or ifs. You know the rules, if the pack has a girl; you spoil her and make her a leader. If the Pack has a boy; you make him train and he becomes a soldier."

"Lydia, you made up that rule. Not me, and I'm the pack mom." Lauren and Allison laughed at that while Lydia simply rolled her eyes.

"Alright. Are you are and Derek back together. He has been so stressed out over the years. Are you staying this time?" Allison asked.

"Yes Derek and I are back together, and it depends on when I can get all the stuff from New York in." I shrugged.

"NEW YORK?!" Allison and Lydia screamed. I nodded. Lauren covered her ears. "Sorry Lauren." The girls said.

"Alright, yes I moved to New York, got a job and house, did online college, and had Lauren. Raising a Werewolf child without the father there, hard. as. fuck." Everyone laughed. "So, who got married to whom and has children?"

"Jackson and I got married and have two kids, a boy and a girl." Lydia said. I 'aww'ed.

"I got married to Scott and we have three kids. Two twin girls and a boy."

"Wow, you two got married to who I thought you would." I said. We chatted till about 4:30 and they left to go get the pizzas for the pack meeting. Lauren and I got ready and headed to the old Hale house. In about ten minutes, we were there. My eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful brick mansion. We climbed out of the jeep only for me to be tackled in a hug by the one and only, Erica Reyes.

"Stiles!" She squealed. That caused every pack member to come out of the house and all of their eyes widened. I smiled at the Pack. There were at least thirteen kids, and fourteen adults.

Everyone but the kids rushed down and bombarded me in hugs. I laughed when Peter picked me up and spun me around in a hug.

"Holy shit, Stilinski got hot." Jackson said giving me a hug. I laughed when Derek and Lydia growled at Jackson.

"Wow, is that the Stiles that the Pack always talks about? She looks prettier in person." Peter's arm was around the girl who asked that. "Oh, I'm sorry; I'm Emily, Peter's wife." My eyes widened. Peter laughed.

"Wow, the badass Peter Hale got a wife. Never thought I would see the day." I said. Peter growled while everyone just laughed. "And you must be Isaac's wife. Alexis." I said to the woman who was standing by Isaac. She nodded and I turned to Cora and a man. "And you must be Braden, Cora's husband." I said. He nodded.

"How do you know all this?" Scott asked.

"I have my ways." I said with a smirk.

"Mom?" Scott asked. I nodded. "Of course."

"Oh everyone, this is Lauren, mine and Derek's daughter." I introduced the frightened girl behind me. "Come on sweetie, no one here is going to hurt you; you have me and your father to protect you." I said pushing her forward.

"Wow, she looks like her dad." Everyone said simultaneously. The other kids were playing in the yard but looked back at me when I said that. I nodded. "Lauren, you can go play with the other kids, they won't bite, well, Bradley might, but that's about it." Lydia said.

"Let me guess, Bradley is yours and he's like Jackson." I said. Everyone nodded but Jackson.

"Well, come on and I'll give you a tour. Lauren, come on." Derek said. Lauren came running up to us and everyone went into the house. "Alright, let's get this started. Yard first. Well, we have horses for the girls, a practice field for the boys to practice lacrosse. A pool, fountain, garden, and a lot more. Come on."

We came across the Barn and it held about twenty horses. The boys were all playing lacrosse, except for Peter. All the kids were in the Pool, and we came across a patio with a Fridge, Stove, Grill, and a lot of furniture.

"All the girls did the shopping; they just told us where to put it. And now it's time for the house. Inside are about six rooms, five bathrooms, Master bedroom, a game room, two living rooms, huge dining room, art room, music room, two offices, gigantic kitchen, nursery, and finally, three studies."

"Wow. That's a lot." Lauren said.

"Let's head in."

He led us through the whole house and the last place was the master bedroom. We stepped in and I saw the color was a grey mixed with blue. I saw the balcony and headed onto it. It showed everything, the Pool, Lacrosse field, Barn, everything.

"What do you think love?" Derek asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I love it. You wanted this?"

"In was thinking of you when I made this design. I knew you would love it."

I smiled and leaned my back on his chest. Lauren was down by the pool, watching the other pups play. I sighed and wiggled out of Derek's hold and headed down to the car. I pulled out a bag and took it inside the house.

"Lauren, come here. Put this on, Lydia spoiled and told me there was a pool and I packed you swimsuit. Go change and I will meet you out there." She smiled and nodded and ran off into a bathroom. I climbed the stairs and headed into Derek's bathroom and changed into my sky blue bikini Derek loved when we went to the lake together. I came back out and pulled on my swimsuit cover. Derek was already in his swimsuit and was waiting on the bed for me.

"Really, that suit, that one drove me crazy when we were younger." He said.

"Yes, Derek this suit. And I know that's why I chose it. You're lucky it still fits." He smirked and pulled me onto the bed. "Ok, come on, I wanna swim." I smirked and untangled myself to his arms. He whined. "Did you just whine?"

"No, I didn't you're hearing things."

"Sure I am. Come on Derek, let's go. Lauren is waiting for us." I grabbed three towels and threw one at his face. I laughed when it hit him square in the face.

"Cute. Yeah, yeah, come on." Derek said picking me and slung me over his shoulder.

"Derek Andrew Hale, you put me down this instant!" I screamed. He chuckled. _He chuckled! Oh it's on! _"I swear to god if you throw me in that pool, I will kill you!"

"No you won't you love me too much." He said. I sighed and he put me down. I took off my cover up when we got to the pull and all the boy's eyes were on me.

"Stilinski just got hotter!" Jackson yelled. Everyone burst into laughter when Lydia and Derek sent Jackson growls. Peter looked me up and nodded in approval.

"She kept her frame. Good enough." Peter said. I laughed at that. I was back with the Pack, the people I loved. We swam until about eight at night and everyone headed inside.

"Alright, anyone going to introduce us to the kids?" I asked.

Cora was the first to respond, "This is Brady our son and Brittney, our daughter."

Peter was next, "This is Eric and John, and they're twins."

"Wow Peter has kids, never thought I'd see the day." I said. Derek chuckled next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

Erica and Boyd, "Annabella and Claire. Twins."

Scott and Allison, "Kyle, Marie, and Iris."

"Wow, Marie and Kyle look a lot like Scott." I commented

Lydia and Jackson, "Bradley and Annabeth."

Isaac, "Blake and Paul, twins."

"Like everyone had twins but me." I whined. Everyone chuckled. Lauren was sitting next to me on the right and Derek on the left.

"Alright, down to pack business, kids go upstairs to the game room and be nice to Lauren." Derek said. All the kids nodded and ran upstairs, Lauren behind them. Once the door was shut, Derek spoke again, "Scott, boundary report."

"Only a new werewolf on the boundary. An omega, that's about it." Scott responded.

"Allison, Cora, how long till the girls are ready to train?"

"Not long, they already have the hand- in- hand combat done." Allison replied.

"Boyd, Isaac, how much longer till the training arena is ready in the basement?"

"About three more weeks." Boys replied.

"Peter, how about the kid's speed?"

"They are all faster than Isaac." Peter said.

I chuckled a little at that. Everyone was faster than him.

"Alright, everyone go home and get some sleep. Training here, ten AM. All the kids need to be here." Derek sighed. I put my head on his shoulder. He smiled down at me. "You too."

"What?! I fucking took down a Kanima protecting Lauren. No way in hell. I'll have Lauren here, but after that, I am crashing on your bed in the morning." I said. Pointing at myself. He sighed but agreed. Lauren and I left and as soon as I was on my bed, I crashed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Stiles**

I cursed my mate for making me wake up at eight in the morning in the summer. I woke Lauren and we both got ready. As soon as we finished, we ate some breakfast. After that, we headed to Derek's. I was dressed in yoga pants, and a black tank top. Lauren was wearing stretchy shorts and a tank top. It was quiet in the car until I broke it.

"So, did you make any friends yesterday?"

"A couple. Brittney, Marie, Iris, and Annabeth." She shrugged.

"That's it, there are like thirteen kids, that's it only 4?" I asked. She nodded.

Soon enough, we were at the Hale house, of course, we were the first one's there. I don't know how. "Go on and go inside and wait in the living room while I wake your father. He won't like it." She nodded and we both climbed out of the car. Lauren went into the living room while I climbed the stairs to go wake the sourwolf. I opened his door and saw him still sleeping. I smiled and shook my head. I shut the door and sat on the bed next to him. "Come on sleepy head. Time to wake up. Lauren's downstairs, you're lucky I'm the one waking you up and not her. She would jump on you." I shook him lightly. He groaned in response. "Come on Derek. It's a simple task." He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me beside him. I huffed and slapped his chest. I knew he was awake.

He finally opened his eyes, "What time is it?"

"Nine- Thirty. Get out of bed. You're lucky I let you sleep this late. Get dressed and meet me in the music room. I wanna show you something really quick." I got untangled and went to the music room. I saw a piano sitting in the middle of the room and smirked. I sat down on the bench and played random notes. Derek sat next to me and played with my hair. "Aright, ready?"

"Ready." He said smiling. I started playing and singing to 'Back to December' by Taylor Swift. As soon as I was done, the pack was clapping. I jumped into Derek's chest. I hadn't heard them come in.

"Well looks like you can play Piano and can sing. Didn't know you could do either. Alright, it's time to train. Let's go." Peter said. We all got into our groups, I would be training the girls with Cora and Erica, Peter was training in track, Derek was surprise attacks, Boyd and Isaac were weight training, Allison and Emily were Archery, and lastly, Braden and Alexis were on border patrol with Scott.

Annabelle tried to grab my arm and twist is, but I did a back handspring and grabbed her arms and knocked her to the ground. "Come on girls, I can do better than that and I'm human." I said. Cora and Erica smirked at me. "With no training. Alright, I'm gonna go help Peter teach these pups how to run Track."

"Go away Stilinski. I can handle teaching them myself." Peter sassed. I chuckled a little bit at that.

"Yeah right. Alright Pups gather round. 100 yard sprints, better be in at least for werewolves, one minute. Go!" I shouted. The boys ran down the track and were back within two minutes. "Boys, look. When I was in high school, I could run that in the time you just did. And I'm not a werewolf. Watch and learn, Peter time me."

"A please would be nice."

"Please."

"And, go." I ran until the stop line. I looked up at Peter who had a shocked face. "Two minutes. Wow. Haven't even lost your time. Impressive little one."

"I bet I got a better score than Isaac."

"I heard that!" Isaac shouted causing everyone to burst out laughing. I took this as an advantage to sneak on Derek. Revenge for making me get up so early. I jumped on his back yelling, "Surprise!" He almost fell but caught himself.

"Wow Stiles, never gonna let me train the Pups are ya?" Derek asked.

"Nope." I simply replied. He rolled his eyes and held me. I nodded to Lauren and got off Derek. "Now!" I shouted. Lauren came down from a tree and landed on Derek's back which caused him to fall. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Bro, you just got beat by your daughter. Step up your game." Cora said.

"I wasn't ready, that's why." Derek replied dryly.

"Isn't that the whole point of your group?" I asked smirking. He nodded his head and called it a day. "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, I gotta run down to work for a while, you and the girls can ride the horses." Derek replied. I looked down at the ground for a while until he made me look up at him. "I should be home around five, then you and me; we can go to a movie. But I have to ask you something first."

"Shoot."

"Come live with me? You and Lauren, we can be a somewhat normal family." He asked.

"Let me run it by Lauren and see how she feels. If she says yes, then yes. If she says no, yes." I said Derek chuckled and leaned in and gave me a small kiss on the lips. "Alright, I'll see you at five. Come by here and get me. Lauren is staying with Allison tonight."

"Alright, I love you."

"Love you too." Derek climbed in the SUV and headed off. It was about noon so I decided to make lunch. Thank god Derek had a lot of food. As soon as I was done making the sandwiches, everyone was in the kitchen trying to steal food. I slapped Scott and Isaac's hands away and growled a human growl at Peter. Everyone took a step back and put their hands in the air. I smiled and fixed like twenty five plates with each two sandwiches and chips.

"Alright, everyone get's water. Just kidding. Get whatever you want." I heard a lot of 'yay's coming from the kids. I smiled and handed everyone a plate. Everyone ate outside on the patio. "Ok, I'm full. Who wants to ride horses with Stiles?" Most of the girls all raised their hands, including the Adults. "Alrighty then, boys watch after the rest and girls, let's go to the horses." Everyone got up and went to their designated spot. We girls went to the barn and the boys went to the lacrosse field. "Alright, do I choose which one I want or what?" I asked.

"Actually, Derek bought one for you and Lauren when we got the rest of them. No one rode them. Come on and I'll show you." Lydia said. We walked to the end of the Barn and came across a black mustang and a light brown and white quarter horse. "Their names are Flica and Spirit. He said those were your favorite horse names and so there they are. Don't worry, they are both tamed and Stiles, yours is Flica. Lauren, yours is Spirit."

We rode the horses till about two in the afternoon. I had to get ready in two hours. I sighed and led Lauren into one of the offices. "Lauren, your father asked me a very important question this morning. I want to ask you how you feel about it. What do you think about moving in here with your dad? He already asked me so I will be here too." I asked.

"Wow, that's a lot, I say yes. I mean, I always wanted to meet my dad before and now I have. I can see that you two still love each other. I think it would be good to be a family."

"Thank you, you have no idea that means to me."

"You were gonna say yes anyways weren't you?"

"Maybe. I have to go home and get my stuff for tonight because I am staying here while you get to go to Scott's and Allison's. Come on, let's go get our stuff. We didn't bring anything but our suitcases, so it should be easy to get everything here. Alright, let's go get our stuff."

"What is this I hear of you moving in with Derek?" Allison appeared in the doorway, making me jump.

"He asked me to, I said yes. He's my mate. Might as well. We are going to the movies later tonight actually."

"No sexual harassment, we don't need any more Pups for a while." Allison stated. I blushed a little bit.

"We'll see." I said smirking.

"Gross mom!" Lauren screamed. Allison and I chuckled.

"Man I missed this, I missed the pack. All the girls in the pack, we need to go shopping this tomorrow."

"Oh yes we do." Lydia appeared in the doorway next to Allison.

"Ok, Lauren come on, we need to go get our stuff."

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked.

"Lauren and I are moving here with Derek. He needs company. Also, he asked me properly. Instead of going to get all of our stuff like he did to me last time. Come along Lauren, I need to get ready." I said and walked out, Lauren following. We packed everything and still had an hour to spend. We made our way back to the house and put our things away in our rooms. I jumped in the shower and washed my hair and body in about ten minutes. As soon as I was done, I wrapped a towel around my body and looked for a cute outfit. I found a pair of jeans, cowgirl boots, a black shirt, and a purple leather jacket. I looked at the clock and saw I still had twenty minutes. I smiled and did my makeup. As soon as I finished, two muscular arms found their way to my waist.

"You ready?" Derek asked. I nodded and wiggled out of his hold. We went to the garage and I saw the Commaro. I smiled and jumped up and down. He opened the door the passenger side for me.

"Wow, you became quite the gentlemen." I smirked. Derek chuckled and I slid into the seat. We sat in comfortable silence with our hands intertwined in the middle. As soon as we made it to the movie theater we both climbed out and I made Derek pay for everything. Hey it's what he gets for asking me. We finished the movie and headed back home. I just wanted to stay in the Commaro and not leave but Derek had different intentions. He picked me up bridal style and took me up to bed. I knew exactly what he was doing.

"Nope. You made me get out of the car, no fun for you tonight." I said pushing him away. He whined and pulled me closer. I sighed and pushed him away. I got up and grabbed some clothes for bed and walked into the bathroom to change. I walked back into the bedroom and slid into bed, only to have Derek put his arm around my waist and pull me to him. No use in struggling. My back was to his front and he was breathing on my neck. I'm used to it; he used to do it to me all the time.

I fell asleep like I always wanted to be, in my mate's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Stiles**

"MOM, DAD! GET OUT OF BED!" Lauren yelled from downstairs. I groaned and covered my face with a pillow. I was about to fall back asleep, but Derek yanked the pillow from my face.

"Come on Stiles, it's a simple task." He mocked me from yesterday morning. I glared at him. "Come on, we let you sleep till ten thirty. The girls and you are all going shopping today. Lydia told me to wake you up." I groaned again but got up and got dressed in black jeans, purple shirt, cowgirl boots, white leather jacket, and the wolf necklace that Derek got me when I turned nine-teen. I nodded in approval and ran downstairs. As soon as I reached the kitchen, I smelt eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes. I smiled and sat down while my mate served me breakfast.

"Here, eat before you go and don't max it out." Derek said, handing me his credit card.

"Wow, even trusting me with the credit card. You have gotten over trust issues. Never had I had this till now. Love you Der." I said, finishing my breakfast and headed to the door. He mumbled an 'I love you too' before I was out the door and into the jeep. Lauren was already in the car waiting for me. We reached the mall in about ten minutes and all the girls were already there. Lydia had dragged us into the girly stores and we shopped until about three in the afternoon. When you're shopping with Lydia, you just entered a sport.

We all ate and left to go back to our houses. Lauren and I got into the Jeep and headed home. I myself was proud because I only spent like three hundred dollars on both of us. We reached the house after getting food for the family and Derek was waiting on the porch with Peter. I scrunched my nose in disgust. I got out of the car and grabbed my bags. I smiled at the boys when I walked passed them to go put the clothes away. After I got all the clothes away, I collapsed on the bed. One day of sports shopping is enough for me.

I got up and walked onto the balcony that I oh so loved. Derek and the others know to leave me alone after a day of shopping with Erica and Lydia. I smirked and ran into the room and pulled out the Strapless black top Bikini. Hey, if I was going to live with Derek, I am going to tease him as much as I can. I put it on as fast as I could and wrapped a towel around my body.

"What's under the towel?" Derek asked, coming into the room.

"You'll see." I replied. He growled and pulled me to him.

"So sure about that?" He asked in my ear. A shiver went down my spine and he smirked. Of course, he pushed me up against the wall and removed the towel. "That's what. Damn, you just love to tease me don't you?"

"Yep, now move. We can't do anything now. Lauren is awake. We can wait until later; when she goes to sleep." I reminded him. He nodded and let me go. I raced him downstairs and jumped in the pool. Of course, he comes in the more manly way. I came up and took a big breath. I think I was going to love living here. One I was with my Mate, two we have horses, three we have a lot of protection, four I was with Lauren, and five we have a giant pool in the back yard.

"You took all the fun out of the pool Derek." I pouted when he came in through the stairs.

"Oh really?" He asked, dunking me under water.

"Ok, no. That's not cool." I said, coming up. I dunked him under water and swam away before he could catch me. I was in the shallow end and he was in the deep end.

"What was that for?" Derek asked, swimming to me.

"For you dunking me under water." I replied. He smirked and literally pulled me out of the pool ran to the deep end and through me in from over his shoulder. "Ok, you did not just go there!" I yelled coming back up. He smirked and offered his hand to me. I smirked back and pulled him in. "Don't mess with Stiles. That is a big no."

_**Time Switch**_

Ok, so here I was, in the living room, talking with Erica when Lauren and Kyle come down the stairs arguing. Yes, Erica and Boyd had Kyle for the weekend because Scott and Allison went camping while Melissa had the girls. Don't ask.

"I'm just saying that Iron man is the best of the Avengers!" Kyle said. Ohh the Avengers, bad topic dude, Lauren's is Thor because he is hot. Can't blame her.

"No, Thor is. He's blond, hot, can fly, and is supper strong." Lauren said.

"Iron Man!" Kyle shouted.

"Thor!"

"Iron Man!"

"Thor!"

"Will you two stop shouting!? We are trying to talk here!" I shouted. That seemed to shut them up. Finally. "Thank you. Erica, you can carry on now."

"Ok, so. What I was saying is that when you and Derek have another pup, it should be a boy." She said.

"We aren't having anymore pups until we are married I hope." I said. She rolled her eyes when Lauren and Kyle ran back upstairs to the game room, probably to yell what Avenger is better.

"What is this I hear of having more pups?" Derek asked, coming down the stairs.

"Erica thinks we are going to have more before we are married. One, I am perfectly fine not going through labor again; I was in it for twenty four hours with Lauren. No thank you. Also she thinks we should have a boy. I can't determine what we have or not." I said. Erica rolled her eyes and Derek sat in his chair.

"Well I should be getting home before Boyd thinks we were captured again. Kyle come on! You guys can yell which Avenger is better over the phone or tomorrow!" Erica yelled. Both kids came running down the stairs and Kyle left with Erica.

"Lauren, it's almost midnight and you have that dance recital tomorrow. Go get some sleep." I said, she nodded and went to her room.

"Lauren does dance?" Derek asked.

"Karate, Piano, Violin, Guitar, Dance, Singing, Cheerleading. You name it, she's in it."I replied.

"How did you pay for all that?"

"I had a guy who helped me out with money. But right before we left, I cut all ties with him." I responded. Derek growled and crossed the room to be in front of me with Werewolf speed.

"Good, you are mine now."

"Always was."

He smirked and picked me up bridal style and ran up to our room. He placed me on the bed and started placing kisses all over my neck and wherever he could get to. I think I have kept him waiting long enough. It has been 13 years.

Derek literally ripped my shirt off and stared to place the kisses lower down my body. I made him stop long enough to take off his shirt. Apparently that was too long. I helped him take off his pants and he did the same to me.

"You sure about this?" He asked me.

"Positive." I said back. He nodded and took off my underwear in a split second. He took off his boxers and soon enough, we were both cuddled under the sheets. "Well, I did miss that. I can tell you that." I said, quietly.

"I know. It was better than the last time when you were eighteen." He said back. I nodded and cuddled into his side. He rolled his eyes but pulled me closer anyway.


End file.
